roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplayer Hunting
Introduction Are you tired of those annoying bagpipers dragging games on and on for ages with their funerals? How about those stupid soup shop owners bringing the game to a stalemate? These kinds of things are more destructive than when the conga was first released in TF2 but there is a way you can combat it: Roleplayer Hunting! How To Hunt Roleplayer Hunting is the game of finding and killing roleplayers in order to preserve the actual game. It is recommended that you bring a friend or two and form a hunting party, since roleplayers travel in packs and will usually retaliate. However, some may just run away. Here are some strategies for hunting: Artillery This is a very effective way to get rid of pesky roleplayers. They tend to come together in one place to play music and generally ruin the game. All it will take is one canister shot and they'll be blown to kingdom come! You should bring a friend for this, one to reload and the other to fire to get shots off faster because they would most likely case after you. Sniping Sometimes, they may not be in such an open area. You may not have artillery at all. In this case, you may want to consider this strategy. Select a rifleman ranker class. Then, simply find a place overlooking their little camp out and pick them off one by one. Often times they will have no guns, though this varies depending on if they have destroyed the server yet and have everybody dancing with them. Just remember that you might want to distance yourself from the group/players, or else you might end up having a group of pipers running after you, ready for blood. Cavalry Charge Having trouble hitting these pests from a distance? Grab some mates and close in on them on horseback! You should have some experience and knowledge of the cavalry class before you do this. Hussar is the best choice for this, though the others work quite as well as a lancer. Bayonet Charge Bad at cavalry, but still want to charge an army into a pack of roleplayers and melee them? Try a bayonet charge! Have one or two people be colour bearers for the attack speed buff, and have everyone else be line infantry. Then, rush their position and affix bayonets! They will be no match for your increased range and attack speed. Unless they’ve got security. Well, at least you’ve got yourself a battle for once! Fort raiding The roleplayers watched documentaries about WW1 and wanted to emulate it by digging trenches and building forts as sappers? No problem, just go sapper and demolish those forts with that giant axe of yours! Because fighting fire with fire always works. However, some other regiments and partisans have axe weapons too. And, of course, blasting their faces with artillery can also work. Roleplayer Types & How to Hunt Them Not all roleplayers are the same. Normal Roleplayers The general roleplayer. Location: anywhere Class: any Hunting: No special hunting required Musicians The most common type, can be found doing funerals, hosting a band or running Location: anywhere Class: any kind of musician Hunting: Use cavalry or bayonets (if map has no cavalry), as they will try to run away. Shooting lone musicians works too. Just pretend to aim somewhere off in the distance and swivel around once the gun is prepared and fire. Sub-type: Aggressive Musicians attack instead of running Priests Priests are hard to kill, but are usually standing still and don't expect attacks Location: Churches (often) Class: Officer (sometimes ranker) Sub-type: Priest followers, usually rankers, that pray. Church guards are rankers or officers that protect the church. and will be the main threat for roleplayer-jager. Hunting them * Assassination Get in their church, (Ranker is best for this) and get on an upper area. Once you have, shoot their priest. You probably won't survive this though. If you want to survive be an officer and shoot the priest point blank. This best works on Plancenoit due to the multiple entrances. * Raid Organise/Be in a group of 3-5 people and rush the church. Furries Furries are rare, but when they do appear they are the most destructive of roleplayers, often destroying entire servers and their gameplay. Location: Buildings, used as "yiff clubs" Class: Any, usually musician Sub-type: Guards that protect clubs Hunting them: Anything, they are to busy with roleplaying - And also, call Narkotik Kal police (AKA D.A.R.E), because most furries use drugs to come up with such retardness (just kidding, be whatever you want) Soup Seller Soup sellers, or soupists are a common role of a role-player providing their "soup" to benefit them, or just for plain fun. Location: its hard to spot em but they might be at a Falenty market, or they build an soup shop. Class: Sapper, you gotta make those gabions. Sub-type: Soup buyer, Shop security Hunting them: Preferably, shoot them while exercising caution. Look out for armed customers and/or security. Motel Builders A motel builder, often the most retarded, and the rarest, build up time consuming motels. Class: Sapper Sub-type Customer, Security. Hunting them: Due to the motel, the sapper has a lot of cover, so get two friends, and try to kill the sapper. Optional: Destroy the motel, bringing the sapper to rage, and then fight the sapper with boxing skill. Category:Roleplay Category:Extra Category:Fanbase-related pages